universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience is a 4D Film similar to The Simpsons Ride but based on the Rio Spinoff. "RollerCoaster Tycoon". It has Riders join Mario, Luigi, Blu and Jewel have crazy ride adventures in Kentucky Kingdom but they must save it before Bowser and Nigel destroy it and make it their own park. Plus, it is also located at many Universal Parks and Nintendo Parks. Queue The queue begins as the guests enter the entrance of RCT 4D. The Queue Line has Flat-Screen TVs' on top being setted up that shows clips, music videos, Trivias and Trailers for Rio, Rio 2, and RollerCoaster Tycoon. not to mention behind the scenes of the film. After the main queue, they enter to what looks like is the hall of different Blue Sky films. First they pass through the Ice Age 1 poster with trophies and stuff from the movie until the last poster. As they reach to RollerCoaster Tycoon - A Rio Spinoff. Guests now enter like a entrance to Thunder Run. Preshow 1 While Guests walk onto a not that long queue. Blu and Jewel appear on screen start to tell riders this. *'Mario (voiced by Adam Young... ugh):' Uh? Did I got the camera all ready to go guys? *'Jewel:' Yes! Yes you do Mario the Italian Plumber, so Hello Everyone! Welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. A 4D Film based on 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios fanmade spinoff of the same name. *'Blu:' Well... Let's say that we are all glad to tell you that you are all welcome for our Adventures at this theme park called " Kentucky Kingdom ". And maybe our old Arch-Nemesis' might appear just by (Then Suddenly, Nigel, Gabi and Bowser Appear from out of nowhere on other screens in line) *'Both:' HELLO EVERYONE!! *'Luigi:' Aww... Not Bowser, Gabi and the evil version of that white bird from Angry Birds: The Movie *'Nigel:' WROOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!. *'Luigi:' Donald Trump? Aw man... I shouldn't have voted for him since 2016. *'Nigel:' It is I. Nigel you foolish freaks and we have came to interrupt your studio and tell all of you guests that All 3 of us have a plan to kill you all along with the incoming guests. (Shows footage of Kentucky Kingdom map) *'Gabi: (V/O)' Recgonize this? *'Mario (V/0) ''gets shocked :' That's the Fearfall! *'Bowser:' Why Yes that is the Fearfall. But it's filled with Missiles, Grenades and other explosives. And as I firebreathe onto this baby. This will launch super high onto the sky, TURN! and slam deep onto the ground destroying and ruining the fun of Kentucky Kingdom. *'Gabi:' Upon the ruins of Kentucky Kingdom being destroyed. We intend to make our own theme park called NINTENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIIIIINGDOM! *'Luigi (facepalms):' Well... I give them credit for having our company in our very own theme park, do you guys? *'Mario:' YEAH! - *'(Bowser):' SHUT UP! So we will have amazing attractions such as Devil's Third: Ride 'N' Shoot. A Arcade Shooter ride based on the unperformed Wii U game of the same name, Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience, a 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Nintendo Switch game of the same name. Mushroom Bumper Cars. and also Earthbound Beginnings 4-------D! *'Jewel:' YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! (All 3 Villains do not listen as they evil laugh and leave other screens in the queue line video.) *'Carla:' Mommy? Daddy? Are they going to kill us? *'Blu:' Yes Sweetie. Do not worry, All of us will be fine. Right Guys? Alrighty then... *' Jewel:' So we will see you in the Station. And the multiplying final screens turn off as the guests wait in a dark room building. with colorful lights from the left and right with the huge screen on top. The bottom is the doors where the loading station is located (Much like the design for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at USO and USH). Then Riders stand on lighten up dots that say the numbers name, also to set this up. The Guests line up by a Ride Usher Preshow 2 Upon from Riders getting into the building of the room. The Screen cuts to Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiego, Mario and Luigi sitting in movie chairs with the BTS background. Mario thanks everyone for coming in and tells them that there is no time left to save the theme park. So Luigi tells them, "Before you pick up 3-D Glasses. Your Safety Spiels will begin just now" and Blu and Jewel write on notebooks showing that the list of guests that are now in the ride, and it shows two A.I Dummies based on how they will do in the ride. *1. No Food and Drinks *2. No Pregnant Womans *3. No Photography and Filming *4. Anyone with Heart Conditions, Seizure Epilsey etc. should not ride *5. Stay Safe and last but not least of any kind. *6. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK! and as the Pre-Show Video ends, the ride usher from the left door brings out packs of 3-D Glasses as Guests pick them up. Soon after that, the doors open taking them to the loading station (Designed to look like the station for Thunder Run at Kentucky Kingdom). Ride After Riders get on the 4 row 5 seat vehicle (Designed to Look like a Spider-Man like vehicle but based on the Thunder Run train). They shakes before helping Blu to save the park. His gangs tells the Riders (all of curse words are CENSORED). * '''Blu' - What the (bleep) is happening!??! * Jewel - Bowser is now destroying Kentucky Kingdom, Blu! * Mario - I told you guys I gave them a credits! * Nico - C'mon don't give them credit! (Then vehicle stops when Bowser launched them to Kentucky Expo. Center) * Mario - Aww... (bleep)! Now what are we going to do? * Nigel - Don't stop me from going to survive! * Jewel - Don't worry Mario, when that is bull (bleep) to us! Maybe we all survive from the attack! * Mario - You're right! We must survive before they kill us! (Vehicle starts to move again up to lift hill) * Bia - As anything from being attacked by the Villains! * Mario - Oh (bleep)... yeah! Sweetie, would you kids stay at my house? * Tiego - Aha! You say (bleep)! * Jewel - No cursing at Mario's house, do you (bleep) understand! * Tiego - Yes ma'am! More madness arrives as Gabi arrives on a wrecking ball station telling the riders and the gang. "There is going to be nothing for you all to do! You guys are all about to DIE!". As the train for Thunder Run hits Blu, Jewel, Mario, Luigi and the gang making them drop down from the tall lifthill of Thunder Run. (Mario, Luigi, Blu and Jewel screams) * Pedro - What (bleep)? * Nico - All of us must have a weapon to get them out of here! * Pedro - Yeah man, I dunno about that (bleep)! As they are cut off by the riders as they go through a small dip following Blu, Jewel, Mario and Luigi followed by a 180 degree turn to the left. But suddenly the wrecking ball wrecks Mario out of nowhere causing a sudden launch for the riders to get their weapons. * Luigi - MARIO!!!!! * Rafael - No worries mango, we have lost Mario! (Some tracks of the Thunder Run have been killed off) * Jewel - Are you okay, Mario? * Mario - I MIGHT BE SICK FLYING BACKWAAAAAAAAAARDS! * Blu - Maybe you can puke to your bull (bleep)! * Luigi - That's Not Nice BLU!!! Unfortunately, The Riders fly off onto a track and drop down as Mario yells as the Wrecking Ball follows them and the ride of Thunder Run gets destroyed. Then Mario puked on Bowser. * Gabi - Thunder Run got destroyed! (bleep)... I forgot! * Mario - What the (bleep) did you forget? To kill us? * Bowser - SHUT THE (bleep) UP! You puked on me! It's not happening that you puke on Nigel or anyone else! * Blu - Let us go!!!! * Jewel - Blu, I know Luigi said it's not nice to puke on other people but Mario did that to Bowser. * Pedro - What happened to Thunder Run? * Both Blu and Jewel - Don't (bleep) Ask. * Nico - Oh (bleep)! Mario suddenly falls down at a bench and sleeps suddenly with his eyes closed thinking different thoughts. * Jewel - Is Mario Sleeping? * Luiz - l don't know is Mario is asleep! * Blu - Oh Hey Luiz, didn't expect you to arrive! It might be Because Mario was sleeping like a dead zombie from what appears to be from Bowser's effects destroying the Thunder Run ride. * Luiz - Well, Go wake Mario Up! * Toad - (bleep) no Blu, I'll wake him up! (When Vehicle slows down to 35mph, you'll see) * Tiny - Don't do this, Toad! * Toad - Shut up! I have a pistol on me to shoot in the air to wake Mario up! BANG! BANG! BANG! * Mario - Woah!!! Oh my god! * Carla - Do you have different thoughts to how are we survive? * Blu - Sweetie, go back to Mario's house! Meanwhile Bowser, Nigel, and Gabi turns the water park into lava park! * Nigel - Well, well, well! What happened to the water park? * Mario - Are you (bleep) kidding me? That water park aren't lava park! * Blu - I hate lava! * Rafael - Mangos, what the (bleep) is going on to Kentucky Kingdom!??! * Blu - Bowser ruined Kentucky Kingdom! I can't believe this (bleep) happened of my life! * Jewel - Snap out of It Blu! * Toad - Shut up, they ready to attack us! But Tiny is with us to save the park! * Mario - So, Anyone want to get in Bumper Cars since other Bowsers and Gabis and Nigel clones are waiting for us? THIS A MEANS WAR!! * Luigi - Did we forgot the weapons!??! They are in Lightning Run station! * Tiny - I might get them and bring them to you all! * Mario - Oh (bleep)! Tiny, you are too small to get the weapons! * Both Nico and Pedro - Let this party started! * Jewel - Actually, this is not a (bleep) party! It's WAR!!! Soon, The Riders and the Gang Post Ride. Cast: * Adam Young - as Mario * Charles Martinet - as Luigi * Jesse Eisenberg '- as Blu * '''Anne Hathaway '- as Jewel * '''Kenny James - as Bowser * Jemaine Clement - as Nigel * will.i.am - as Pedro * Jamie Foxx - as Nico * George Lopez - as Rafael * Tracy Morgan - as Luiz * Kate Micucci - as Tiny * Samantha James - as Toad * Amanda Stenberg - as Bia * Meghan Trainor - as Carla * Pierce Gagnon - as Tiego * Kristin Chenoweth - as Gabi Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Attractions